List of Predacons
This is a list of the known Predacons from the Transformers fictional universe and toyline. Original Predacons * Razorclaw - Leader of the Predacons. Beast mode is a lion. * Rampage - Beast mode is a tiger. * Divebomb - Beast mode is an eagle. * Headstrong - Beast mode is a rhinoceros. * Tantrum - Beast mode is a bull ** Predaking (combined form) Dreamwave Productions In the 21st Century reimagining of the original universe by Dreamwave Productions, an entire faction known as the Predacons also existed, precursors to the Beast Wars faction that shared the name. Precisely what their connection to the Predacons sub-group was, however, was not explained. * Starscream (founder/leader) * Stunticons ** Motormaster (second-in-command) ** Dead End * Battlechargers ** Runabout ** Runamuck * Pretenders ** Carnivac ** Skullgrin ** Snarler * Triple Changers ** Astrotrain ** Octane * Carnivac * Dead End * Dirge * Flywheels * Grotusque * Hun-Gurrr * Krok * Slugslinger * Snarler Beast Wars Predacons * Megatron: The Supreme Commander of the Predacons. His beast mode is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a Dragon at the end of the series. * Scorponok: Second in command after Dinobot left. His beast mode is a Scorpion. * Tarantulas: In charge of Intelligence/Special Operations. His beast mode is a Tarantula * Terrorsaur: Specializes in aerial combat. His beast mode is a Pteranodon. * Waspinator: Specializes in aerial combat. His beast mode is a Wasp. * Blackarachnia: Combat specialist who later became a Maximal. Her beast mode is a Black Widow. * Inferno: Second in command after the death of Scorponok. His beast mode is a Fire ant. * Quickstrike: Specializes in combat. His beast mode is a Scorpion/Cobra Fuzor. * Rampage: A seemingly Immortal and Cannibalistic Psychopath. His beast mode is a Transmetal Crab. * Dinobot Clone: An enforcer, His beast mode is a Transmetal II Velociraptor. * Tripredacus: Combiner, separates into: ** Cicadacon: Beast mode is a Cicada. ** Ram Horn: Beast mode is a Rhinoceros Beetle. ** Sea Clamp: Beast mode is a lobster. * Ravage: A Tripredacus agent, His alternate mode is Compact Cassette tape and his appearance is of a black panther. Beast Wars Predacon Toy Characters * Beetle: Beast mode is a Beetle. (Figure released by McDonalds) * Buzz Saw: Beast mode is a Hornet. * Drillbit: Beast mode is a Weevil. * Gatortron: Beast mode is an Alligator (was originally to be Megatron's form). * Iguanus: Beast mode is a Frill-Necked Lizard. * Insecticon: Beast mode is a Stag beetle. * Jetstorm: Beast mode is a Dragonfly. * Lazorbeak: Beast mode is a purple Pteranodon. * Manterror: Beast mode is a Mantis. * Manta Ray: Beast mode is a Manta Ray (Figure released by McDonalds, actually a Maximal beast mode making this an error on McDonalds' part). * Powerpinch: Beast mode is a green and orange Earwig. * Razorclaw: Beast mode is a Fiddler Crab. * Retrax: Beast mode is an pillbug. * Snapper: Beast mode is a Snapping Turtle. * Spittor: Beast mode is a Poison Dart Frog. * Transquito: Beast mode is a Mosquito. Transmetals * Scavenger: His beast mode is a Transmetal Ant. * Terrorsaur: His beast mode is a Transmetal Pteranodon. * Waspinator: His beast mode is a Transmetal Wasp. Fuzors * Buzzclaw: His beast mode is a Mantis/Lizard fuzor. * Injector: His beast mode is a Hornet/Lionfish Fuzor. * Sky Shadow: His beast mode is a Dragonfly/Lizard Fuzor. * Terragator: His beast mode is a Alligator/Turtle Fuzor. Transmetal IIs * Iguanus: His beast mode is a Transmetal II Frill-Necked Lizard. * Scarem - He is a beetle Transformer who comes from Megatron's cloning experiments in the toy line, a clone of Insecticon.Scarem (1999) - Predacon Ground Commando - www.tfu.info * Scourge: His beast mode is a Transmetal II Locust. * Spittor: His beast mode is a Transmetal II Poison Dart Frog. Walmart Exclusive Toys * Tripredacus Agent: He is a Saboteur. His beast mode is a Transmetal II black panther. BotCon Exclusive Toys * Antagony: She is a herald of Unicron. Her beast mode is a Carpenter Ant. * Double Punch: He is a Saboteur. His beast mode is a purple Scorpion. He is a recolored version of Scorponok. * Fractyl: He is a scientist. His beast mode is a green Pteranodon. He is a recolord version of Terrorsaur. * Sandstorm: He is a noble Predacon. His beast mode is brown Scorpion. He is a recolored version of Scorponok. * Shokaract: His beast mode is a Transmetal Crab. He is a recolored version of Rampage. * Vice Grip: His beast mode is a black and purple Earwig. He is a recolored version of Powerpinch. Beast Wars II Destrons While they share the Japaenese name for Decepticons, they bear the Predacon Insignia. * Leaders ** Galvatron ** Megastorm/Gigastorm - Tank/Transmetal Ceratosaurus * Combatrons ** Starscream/Hellscream - Jet/Cybernetic Shark ** BB/Max-B - Bomber Jet/Cybernetic Wolf ** Thrust/Thustor - Jet/Cybernetic Velociraptor ** Dirge/Dirgegun - Jet/ Cybernetic Wasp * Autorollers ** AutoStinger ** AutoCrasher ** AutoJetter ** AutoLauncher * Seacons/God Neptune ** Halfshell - Mechanical Turtle ** Sea Phantom - Mechanical Land Shark ** Terrormantar - Mechanical Two-legged Manta Ray ** Coelagon - Mechanical Land Coelacanth ** Scylle - Mechanical Two-legged Squid Beasts Wars Neo Destrons Though referred as the Destrons as they are Japan-exclusive, they are still animal based transformers and are actually Predacons. * Magmatron: His beast mode is a Giganotosaurus/''Elasmosaurus/''Quetzalcoatlus. He is a Tri-Fuzor with the three forms combining into one chimeric beast and one robot form. He appeared in the 2006 IDW Beast Wars comic series. * Guiltdart: His beast mode is a Triceratops. * Saberback: His Beast mode is a Stegosaurus. * Sling: His beast mode is a Dimetrodon. * Dead End: His beast mode is an Ammonite. * Archadis: His beast mode is an Archaeopteryx. * Hydra: His beast mode is a purple Pteranodon. * Bazooka: His beast mode is an Ankylosaurus. Robots in Disguise Known as the Destrongers in the original Japanese dubbed "Car Robot". * Megatron/Galvatron: He was a six-changer with his beast modes being a two-headed dragon and a bat while his others forms included a jet, a car, and a giant hand. * Sky-Byte: His beast mode is a shark. He is a recolored version of the Transmetals II Cybershark. * Darkscream: His beast mode was a Flying Squirrel. He is a recolored version of Nightglider. * Gas Skunk: His beast mode was a Skunk. He is a recolored version of Stinkbomb. * Slapper: His beast mode was a Frog. He is a recolored version the Transmetals II Spittor. * Bruticus: His beast mode was a Cerberus (Toy only, did not appear in the TV Show). *'Cryotek': His beast mode was a blue dragon. He was a recolored version of Transmetals II Megaton. (Toy only, didn't appear in the TV show but was featured in BotCon exclusive storyline set in the Beast Wars/Beast Machines universe). Prime: Beast Hunters * Predaking - mechanical three-headed dragon * Twinstrike - mechanical two-headed dragon * Lazerback - mechanical lizard References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Beast_Wars_Toys#Transmetal_2_Figures * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Beast_Wars_Toys * Predacons Predacons